Burn Out
by eff-that-noise
Summary: Hannah Drake is a hunter. She does it for a living, traveling cross-country to kill the monsters under your bed. Really, all she cares about is protecting what's left of her family and friends. But that all has to change when two handsome hunters crash into her life, bringing along lots and lots of trouble. Dean/OC involves the bros., Cas, Balthazar, and Crowley, possibly more.
1. Bitch, please

**Heeey guys! Thanks for reading my story! So I'm just going to warn you now, its rated M for a reason. If you know what I mean. Um, so this is my first Supernatural fanfic, so please drop a review! **

Chapter 1

"God damn it," I muttered as the car pulled up. Though I had to admit it was nice. A '67 Chevy Impala, a very sleek black. I let the curtains fall back again, and turned around and sighed.

I strode over to the body of the vamp I had just killed. I bent and picked up his feet. I started to drag him over to the hall closet, grunting with the effort.

"Fucking…fat-ass…" I panted. I managed to open the closet door and shove him inside. I let him go and, after a moment, the vamp slid sideways onto the floor. I kicked his head, trying to get him back in the closet. Instead, the head snapped off and rolled around, since I had previously severed the neck to the spine.

With a glance at the window, I quickly scooped up the lolling head and chucked it in the closet, pushing the body in after it. The closet finally stayed closed. Another glance, and I saw two men in suits walking up the steps. I hurried to the door.

They knocked twice, politely. I was about to open the door, until I noticed I still had my silver knife in my hand. I turned left and right, wondering where I could put it. It wasn't like I knew where to go; I had killed the vamp in his own house, poor bastard. The knife was still bloody, so I quickly wiped it on the butt of my black skinny jeans.

I glanced around some more and spotted the kitchen through the doorway. More knocks sounded at the door. I took the blade in my hand, and steadily aimed for the wall of the kitchen. One, two, three. The knife sliced through the air, sticking with a thump into the wall, the handle quivering slightly. There. Now it looked like Chef Ramsay's kitchen.

I turned back to the door, where a slight scratching noise could be heard near the doorknob. Now what would men in suits be driving a cool car and pick-locking doors for? I grasped the handle and opened the door, brushing my blond hair out of my face in irritation.

I looked down to find one of the men crouching, eyes directly level with my crotch. He slowly dragged his eyes up to look at me, trying for a sweet smile. I stared him down. He slowly straightened and laughed nervously. I put my hands on my hips and glanced at the other guy. He had more longish hair and his eyes looked apologetic. I turned back to the first guy, looking into his eyes, which were very pretty. Very pretty indeed. After closer examination, you could tell their suits were rented, and cheap at that. A moment of silence settled.

"Well?" I asked. They both flinched as if surprised I had spoken. Finally, the one with the longish hair spoke up.

"Hello, ma'am, we're with the FBI—" he started, but I cut him off. I leaned around them both, examining their car better.

"Nice car you got there," I stated, leaning back. "'67 Impala, yeah?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. The first guy nodded, and smiled proudly. He reminded me so much of _him_, I had to glance away. I squinted at the car again. "427 V8 4-speed?" I questioned, looking back to the driver.

His smile widened, and he nodded again. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" he asked, clearly surprised.

I waved my hand. "I had a friend who was a mechanic," I said dismissively, throat tightening momentarily. I swallowed to clear it.

"Oh, really? Because she could use some work—" he was cut off by the second guy.

"So, miss, we're with the FBI, and we're investigating the disappearances of some people around here. My name is Joe Hardy, and this is my brother and partner Frank Hardy," he said, reaching for his badge, I think. Still my eyes tracked his movement warily.

"Yeah, and I'm Belinda Conrad. Do you want me to get your girlfriend? I'm sure Vanessa will come right over!" I said with mock sincerity. "Bitch, please," I scoffed. "Do you honestly think you're the only ones who've read the Hardy Boys books?" I asked.

From their shocked expressions, they so didn't expect this reaction from me. I tried to ignore the fact that the character Belinda had a huge crush on Frank, but apparently the symbolism wasn't lost on the imposter standing in my door with a big, goofy grin on his face.

I looked back up at the second guy, but something caught my attention on his collar. I discreetly glanced at it and I immediately recognized it. Blood. Well then. That explains some things.

I stepped down onto the steps. I got very close to the first guy, invading his personal space. I started patting him down, running my hands over his chest and sides, which I side-noted were very toned.

"Whoa, lady, you haven't even taken me to dinner yet," he said, trying to back away. I ignored him and continued searching, patting down his right leg all the way to his foot.

"Ah ha!" I said proudly, holding up the silver knife that I had plucked form his shoe, letting it glint in the rising sun.

He grabbed it back, shoving it in his jacket, giving me a look that clearly told me he was unruffled. I just grinned, finally knowing who the hell they were. I walked back into the house, throwing over my shoulder, "Follow me. I have a favor to ask,"

I heard the first guy mutter to his partner, "Already?" But I heard them walk in behind me.

"Um, miss? Who are you?" the second guy asked plainly stepping over the broken vase on the carpet.

"Well, first of all, I'm a hunter. Like you, too, am I right?" I asked, turning around so I was walking backwards, facing them,

The shocked expressions reappeared on their faces, but they nodded numbly. "Second of all, I specialize in vamps," I said with disgust. "Now, I'm not obsessed with them like some folks. I just have a talent," I added quickly when their faces turned suspicious and wary. They must've had a run-in with one of those odd people who take that sort of thing too far.

"Third of all," I said, still walking backwards. "My name is Hannah Drake. And I gave you my real name, so I expect you to return the favor," I said, giving them a pointed look.

"My name's Dean. Dean Winchester," said the first one with the pretty eyes. He smiled at me, probably shooting for seductive, but I just rolled my eyes and turned to the second one.

"I'm Sam Winchester, his brother. Nice to meet you," he said sincerely.

I waved my hand. "Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you, too, and all that shit. Although I wish it could've been at a better time. Because you see, boys, fourth of all, I need you to help dispose of a body," I said, opening the closet door. The body immediately fell out onto the floor, the blood seeping out around it, I looked back up to the boys, who were even more shocked. "Please?"

**SOOOOOOOO? How the hell was it? Was it terrible? I knew it. Just tell me what you think, please! I will love you forever if you do!**


	2. How Appropriate

******Ooh my God, I'm so sorry because this one is so freakin' short. I feel ashamed. Don't hate me! **

**Chapter 2**

I dumped the body on the rug. It was a nice rug. I wish it didn't have to be ruined.

Dean looked at me. "You ready?" he asked, smiling. I just nodded. We rolled the carpet over the body slightly and then started to push. Even with the two-man effort, it was slow going.

"Ugh, why does he have to be so fat?" I groaned, pushing with my back against the growing mound. Dean just chuckled. The body was finally rolled up and on the count of three we hoisted it up on our shoulders. Sam, meanwhile, was busy wiping down the house of any and all prints.

Dean and I exited through the back door, having pulled the Impala into the backyard. I started humming "Back in Black", occasionally singing the lyrics under my breath, the song stuck in my head from my alarm clock. Dean gave me a weird look while I was doing so, but I just stuck my tongue out at him and continued. We finally reached the Impala, and Dean popped open the trunk with one hand. We both dropped the body in the trunk. He closed the lid.

"You know a good place to dump it?" I asked, turning to him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I got a friend," he said, smiling faintly. We both turned as Sam exited the house. He brushed his hands off as he neared.

"The house is all clean," he told me. I nodded. I turned to face both of them.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one. And it was truly nice meeting you," I said sincerely. I hugged them both briefly, startling them. Before they could react, I had walked the few steps to the side of the house. I pulled up my black Ducati Monster 696. I slipped on my leather jacket, and pulled on my helmet, black as well. I straddled the bike and turned to the boys. I gave a little finger wave to them, who were staring at me in awe, and flicked down my tinted visor with a snap. I hit the switch for my bike and it roared to life, along with the radio. Right now it was playing "Highway to Hell" How appropriate. I revved the engine twice, casting one parting glance to the boys. Then, I bent forward slightly and sped off into the distance.

**PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! and I'll stop raping the shift key now, sooooooooooooo...bye.**


	3. CBlocking and Blah, Blah, Blah

**ERm, yeah, so this is the third chapter...enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I swiveled in my bar stool, sipping my gin and tonic. I glanced around the room. No targets. Yet. I looked down at myself and was a little disgusted. To play bait, one had to become bait. I was dressed in a black pleated skirt so short you actually saw ass when I sat down. So I wore a thong just in case. Always prepared, that's me. Then, I wore a blood red halter-top that was skin-tight, hugging my every curve. I had heavy eye make-up on, something I usually avoid. I also had on stripper heels AKA six inch black stilettos with fake red jewels on the straps. Hey, if I had one talent, it was walking in heels. I was master.

I turned back to the counter and smiled wearily at the bartender, who smiled back and started making me another drink. I leaned my head on my hand and swirled my drink with my straw, still looking lazily around the room.

I felt movement at my back. My first instinct was to immediately twirl around, but I restrained myself and relaxed my shoulders, acting natural.

"Hey there. Can I get you something to drink?" A deep rugged voice asked. Yum. Wait a minute. It was a familiar deep rugged voice.

I spun around. "Why, hello there, Dean," I said casually, taking a sip of my drink. He stumbled back a step, surprise etched across his features. I swear, all I ever do is surprise those brothers. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Sammy!" I hollered, cupping my hand around my mouth. Sam's head snapped up and he glanced around the room. I waved enthusiastically from across the room. All right, so I was a little tipsy. Just a little. He spotted me and his mouth quirked up in a smile as he waved back.

I took another sip of my drink as I swiveled back to face Dean, whose eyes shone with amusement. He leaned against the counter beside me.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, slowly turning my chair back and forth.

"Scouting. Like I said, people are missing," he told me. I nodded.

"Me, too. I'm bait," I stated. "Did I dress appropriately?" I asked him, spreading my arms wide and facing him fully.

His eyes traveled slowly down my body, taking in everything. Suddenly, I felt way warmer. Was it hot in here or was it just me?

His eyes found mine once again. "I'd say so." I took another long pull of my drink, my eyes never leaving his. His eyes flicked down to my lips for a second, and back up, licking his own lips. I watched it almost clinically, enraptured by that small movement.

Our little moment was interrupted when Sam slammed his laptop down on the bar between us. "So. I found out what we're up against," he said, barely suppressing his smile. I swiveled back to face front and took a big gulp of my gin and tonic.

"Cockblock," Dean muttered to Sam, probably thinking I wouldn't overhear. This time, Sam couldn't keep the grin from spreading across his face, and he even let out a small laugh. I myself snorted into my drink, but quickly composed myself.

"And?" I asked Sam, ignoring Dean, who was muttering to himself.

"Are you on the case, too?" Sam asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I am now. I owe you one, anyways. So go on. What's hunting the people?" I asked, leaning over his arm to peek at his laptop.

"Well, I think it's a Ekimmu. Supposedly, it's a type of vampire that originated in Mesopotamia," he said. I perked up at the mention of vampire. "But they're psychic vampires; vampires that feed on the life force of living things by tapping into their aura," he said.

"Sounds like a bunch of mumbo-jumbo to me," Dena said, and I couldn't help but agree. I mean, psychic vampires? Please.

Sam shrugged. "Well, you saw the bodies. No physical signs of death. It was like they died in their sleep," I thought about that.

"Any connection between the victims?" I asked, looking up at them.

Sam nodded. "One. They were all homeless. Most of them were residing in the sewers and subways," I wrinkled my nose, but nodded and squinted at his screen. All the words blurred, so I finally gave up and leaned back.

"Does it say how to get rid of them?" I asked. Sam read a little bit more.

"Well, it says that the spirit is called forth when the person that swore to take care of its grave fails to do so. So maybe we have to go after the guy that broke the promise?" he suggested.

"Fuck that!" I said, startling the boys with my brashness. "That would take forever, if the person was even still alive, which I guarantee they're not, if the spirit is Mesopotamian," I pointed out. We sat in silence, contemplating.

"Let me see that," I said, grabbing Sam's laptop. He reluctantly slid it over. I scanned the article, a tiny bit more sober.

"Okay, blah blah blah, proper burial, blah blah, can't stop it, blah blah blah, ah ha!" I said victoriously, turning the computer so it faced the boys who leaned in. "It just says you need a priest to exorcise it. I also say fuck that to that, too, because we can exorcise it ourselves," I said confidently. The boys still looked doubtful.

"C'mon, we can do it," I insisted, hopping off my stool. "But that can wait until tomorrow," I suppressed a yawn. "First, we can get some shut-eye," I said eagerly, throwing cash down on the bar for my drinks. The boys slowly got up and stretched. Dean shirt rose up a little bit, showing a strip of his flat stomach, and I couldn't tear my eyes away until his shirt fell again. My gaze snapped back up to their faces. Dean had a knowing smile, to which I rolled my eyes.

I turned on my heel and strode to the door, making to swing my hips just a little more than usual. I turned my head just ever-so-slightly to the side to catch a glimpse of Dean staring at a certain part of my body. I caught Sam's eye and winked, but he just smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

I pushed open the door into the frigid night air. Damn you, Maryland. I looked up and down the street. No cabs in sight. I guess I'll just wait here then.

"Where's your bike?" Dean asked curiously, unlocking the Impala.

"Does it look like I could ride my bike in this?" I asked, gesturing to my skirt.

Dean smirked. "You could if you want to," he suggested. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Well, come on then, get in," he said.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion. He settled his arms on top of the car looking across it at me.

"I'm not letting you wait here in the dark at night alone, Hannah," he said, as if it were obvious.

I scoffed. "Please. I can take care of myself," I told him.

He shrugged. "I know. But I'm still not going to let you stay here alone," he said simply. I stared at him. He stared back. Finally, I sighed and stepped down off the curb and tugged on the back door.

I ducked in, but not before I saw Dean smile. I decided to lie down across the backseats. I was that tired. I was usually a tired drunk, now that I thought about it. And I was short enough that I could fit comfortably across the back.

I settled in, my back to the boys, tugging my skirt down over my ass. Didn't want to scar anyone for life, now did I?

Dean cranked the engine and I felt the resounding rumble of the engine through the seat. Ah, good engineering.

"So are we gonna make a move on this thing tomorrow or what?" Dean asked.

"No," Sam said. "I still need to do more research. We don't even know how to find it, or how to trap it. We need to take precautions, you know," he said.

"Bitch," Dean said.

Sam scoffed. "Jerk," he replied, smiling.

"Motherfucker!" I contributed, half-shouting, my voice muffled into the seat. I closed my eyes and promptly fell asleep to the sounds of their laughter.

**Okay, so I'm not going to update until I get at least one review, because I'm not sure if people are even enjoying my story. Sorry if that sounds bitchy, I don't mean it to be, but I don't want to waste my time. Or yours. :) SO please review!**


	4. Just a Little Bit Awkward

**_ Hey guys! So I got a review last chapter, thank you so freakin' much Jessfairy88! SO here is the fourth chapter, i know it's short, I don't know what's wrong with me. Everything, I think._**

__**Chapter 4**

_beep, beep, beep, beep_

My hand shot out, trying to silence the damn alarm. I scrabbled about on the side table, my eyes still closed. Where the hell was the damn thing? I finally touched something, and it was vibrating in tune to the beeps. Ah ha! I slapped the clock, trying to hit the snooze button, but I didn't seem to be able to. The beeping was growing louder, therefore more obnoxious. I finally got fed up, and ripped the whole goddamn thing from the wall. The beeping stopped. I chucked the clock away from the bed and snuggled into my pillow. Which didn't smell that great. I must have to do the wash soon. And my bed wasn't as comfortable as it was. Huh.

"You're paying for that, you know," a deep voice said, nearby. I shot straight up, blinking sleep out of my eyes. My hand went for the knife in my waistband. I was just about to tug it free when I recognized who had spoken.

Dean was sitting on the bed across from me, tying his shoelaces. It looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, and I watched as a water drop fell from the tip of his hair. I looked around the room. Definitely not my place. There were two beds, a couch, a crappy TV, a mini-fridge, microwave, and a few other bare necessities.

I slammed my body back down on the bed, rubbing my face. I stretched on the bed, arching my back up, and my arms straight over my head. I noticed Dean observing this intently, and I smiled to myself.

I put my arms behind my head. "Whose bed is this?" I asked curiously, looking up at the pockmarked ceiling.

"Mine," Dean said. I glanced at him. He was tying his other shoe now.

"And where did you sleep?" I asked, somewhat suspiciously. He glanced up and met my eyes, smiling.

"In my bed, or course," he said. My eyes widened.

"Ugh, you ass," I griped, throwing one of the pillows at him. I had slept next to him the entire night, and I didn't even remember it. Damn you, Sleep.

I sat up again, yawning. I stretched again and stood up. I was too lazy to tug down the shirt or skirt, both of which I had ridden up.

I stood over Dean with my hands on my hips. "Where's Sam?" I asked. Dean's eyes were glazed over, but he blinked and tried to focus on me.

"Um, out for food," he mumbled, not taking his eyes from my body. I nodded, and stepped back.

"I'm taking a shower," I declared, before ducking into the bathroom.

**Okay, so how was that? I know it was short, soooorrrryyyyyy! So, if you don't mind, just drop a little review by for me, yeah? K, thanks! xx**


	5. Peeking, Yumyums, and Hitchhiking

Here's the fifth chapter! Enjoy! And please review! -.-

**Chapter 5**

I stepped out of the steamed-up bathroom, feeling refreshed and slightly embarrassed. The boys were arguing over something, speaking quietly.

"Um, guys?" I asked. They didn't hear me. "Um, guys?" I said louder. Still nothing. "UM, GUYS?" I shouted. Their heads both snapped over to me. Dean's eyes widened. Well, I was just wearing a towel. A big white fluffy towel that was extremely comfortable, but that was beside the point.

"We have a bit of an awkward situation," I started tentatively. "Since you basically kidnapped me from the bar last night, I don't have any clothes,"

There was a moment of silence, the boys pondering this.

"Can't you wear the ones you slept it?" Sam asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sam, one does not simply wear old clothes. And do you want to look like you're walking around with a hooker? Besides, those clothes are not meant to see the light of day," I said, effectively shooting down his suggestion. Another moment of silence ensued.

"You can just wear some of mine," Dean finally said, shrugging.

I quirked a brow. "You got some that'll fit?" I asked, stepping forward. He dug around in his bag. He pulled out worn blue jeans, a deep red shirt, and some black boxers. He handed them to me.

I stared at them dubiously, but took them from his hands anyway.

"Well, I'm going to go take my shower," Sam said, ducking into the bathroom.

"Wait!" I called, but the door was already closed. I looked back to Dean, who was packing a duffel bag.

"'Kay, turn around," I told him, fidgeting with my towel.

He straightened. "Why?" he asked, confused.

"So I can change!" I said, pushing him back slightly. He understood and turned his back to me.

I threw the clothes on the bed and was about to drop my towel. I glanced at Dean's back.

"And you better not look," I warned, finally dropping my towel. It landed in a pile on the floor, making a sound that made Dean's back tighten.

Just in case, I turned my back on him as well, and slipped on the boxers. I put on my bra.

"Okay, you can look now," I said, turning around to find Dean was already staring at me.

I gasped and ran forward, slapping him on his chest and arms. "I said don't look!" I yelled.

Dean just laughed, trying to ward off my blows. The sound of his laugh pulled my own smile to my face, and I stepped back, my hands on my hips.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he said, still laughing. I just rolled my eyes and stepped into the jeans. They actually fit pretty well, and I checked out my butt in the full-length mirror leaning against the wall. Dean was doing the same, I noticed in the reflection. I pulled the t-shirt over my head next. I couldn't help but notice it smelled really good. Really good. Not that artificial fabricated smell, but real, live, manly man smell that happens to be extremely attractive. I realized I probably looked really weird sniffing the shirt so I stopped. Ugh, my hair was a mess. I tried finger-combing it, but it didn't do much. It was still a snarled, tangled-up mess.

I sat down on my bed, or, er, Dean's bed. I dragged my heels over and started buckling them on. At least they sort of went with the outfit. Then, I stood up, now the same height as Dean.

I strutted over to the kitchen area, Dean following. I sat down at one of the rickety chairs and kicked one out for Dean with my heel. He sat down next to me as I pulled the fast-food bag towards me. I opened it, breathing in the heavenly scent.

"Yum," I breathed as I pulled out a bacon and egg McMuffin. I pushed the bag over to Dean, who pulled out something similar.

I quickly unwrapped it and took a bite. "Mmm" I moaned through a mouthful of food. Dean smiled as he watched me eat.

I finished my breakfast really fast, even beating Dean out. I looked in the bag to see if there was another one. Unfortunately, there was one, but it was for Sam. I still considered eating it, but then I would feel bad, so I sat back, dissatisfied.

Sam came out of the shower, fully dressed, and ambled over to us. He sat down on the other side of me, pulling his laptop closer. He powered it up as he reached for the bag. I was glad I hadn't eaten his burger now. That would've been a bit awkward explaining why his food was gone.

"So what do we plan on doing today?" I asked, settling down in my seat, hands on my belly.

"I figured we'll go to the library, try to find something out," Sam said, crinkling up his food wrapper.

I perked up. You wouldn't think it, but I loved going to the library. Adored it, even. Just something about being around all that knowledge calmed me. And they usually had free coffee.

"Alrighty then, let's get a move on," I said, jumping up. The boys got up more slowly than me and started to pack a couple things. I grabbed my knives from the bedside table and slid them on. Then, we headed out.

Once we stepped out the door, I instantly recognized our surroundings. "Hey, this is where I'm staying!" I exclaimed, glancing around. And it wasn't the best neighborhood, but I'd take what I could get.

"Really?" Sam asked, locking the door behind him.

"Yeah, see my bike's right—" I stopped mid-stride, frozen. I glanced all over the parking lot. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me."

"What?" Dean asked, coming up behind me.

I slowly turned to face them both, my whole body tense. "Someone fucking stole my bike," I seethed, fists clenching.

Dean made sounds of sympathy and put a hand on my shoulder. Sam just gasped and then looked wary, probably because of my expression.

"I'm going to fucking tear apart the little bitch that took her," I said lowly.

"C'mon, let's go. We'll find her sooner or later," Dean said soothingly, putting his hand on the small of my back and steering me towards the stairs. I moved slowly, still in shock.

"Well, I guess I'm hitching another ride with you guys, then,"

**Okeydoke how was that? Eh, eh? Alright, i'm gonna stop being annoying now so you can just leave me a review...peace yo. I'm cool like that.**


	6. Family Troubles

**Elloooooooooooo! Introducing two new characters in this chapter Im so effing excited! And then there's two more new characters in the next chapter, so you can look forward to that! Okay, I'll get out of your way so you can read my fabulous story. Jk, I don't think it's fabulous. Well, I think it's kind of good, but I'm not saying mine is the best ever obviously I'm not that kind of bitch, though I'm pretty sure I'm ****_some_**** kind of bitch, just not the stuck up one and now I'm babbling and ranting and going on and on so I will just stop.**

**Chapter 6**

I walked down the dusty aisles, slowly scanning the titles. Sam had sent me down here for another book. _Monsters of the Past_ I think it was called. I finally spotted it and slid it out, glancing at the cover. It was what looked like a bear with the head of a lion tearing a man apart, his head in its mouth, the body in its paws. How pleasant.

I walked back to our table where Dean was sitting, skimming through all the other books. Sam was a couple feet away on one of the library's computers.

I threw the book down on the table, producing a loud noise, which caused Dean to jump and the librarian to shoot me a dirty look. I waved them both off and sat down next to Dean.

"Find anything?" I asked him, sliding one of the books towards me.

"Nothing except more crap about how it's psychic," he said, shaking his head.

I nodded and took a sip of my coffee. I grimaced, but swallowed. Dean was watching me.

"How's the coffee here?" he asked with amusement.

"Tastes like shit, but, hey, it's caffeine," I said, scooting my chair closer to the table. My knees brushed Dean's but neither of us moved away, instead we stared studiously at our books.

Finally, "I got something," I said suddenly.

Dean looked up, relieved to be able to stop reading for a second. He raised an eyebrow in question.

I took my time, also relieved to stop reading. I mean, I like my books as much as the next nerd, but for some reason, reading about mass murder done by horrendous beasts didn't quite enthrall me. I stretched slowly, lifting my legs and settling them on Dean's lap. He didn't object, instead setting his hands on my ankles, securing me. I leaned back and brought the book up to rest on my chest.

"Well, apparently, we've been saying it wrong. It says here it's actually called edimmu, not ekimmu. 'The edimmu is much like the preta of the Buddhists or the kiangshi of the Japanese. They are incorporeal beings that suck the life out of the susceptible and the sleeping, most commonly the young.'" I finished, snapping the book closed.

"And," Sam started, coming over and sitting in the chair next to me. "Exorcism isn't the only way to deal with it. Apparently, if you give it a funeral repast or certain liberations, it will fade away," he said.

I snorted. "I still say exorcise the dick," Okay, maybe I was still in a bad mood from being robbed.

"Well, now, just hold on—" Sam was interrupted when my third cell rang. I held up a finger, and held it up to my ear. I already knew who it was.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worry already etched into my voice. Danielle only called me when she was in trouble.

"Hannah, thank God!" she gasped into the phone, clearly in a panic.

I sat up straighter, setting my feet on the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked again, glancing at the boys who were watching me intently.

"Um, well, I kind of killed this vamp and now…her maker is out for my blood," she panted, sounding as if she was running.

"Okay, hun, where are you?" I asked. It better be somewhere near.

"Baltimore," she half-yelled. I heard gunshots ringing out faintly. I was already standing, shrugging on my coat. We weren't that far from the capital.

"You got your Dead Man's blood?" I asked, looking at the boys. She said yes. "Okay, you know what to do with it, and then I want you to go to the park, city hall, anywhere public, with lots of sunshine, okay?" I told her.

"Okay. I'm sorry, Han, I messed up," she apologized, her voice breaking.

"Don't worry about, sweetie. I honestly don't see a mistake you made. Vamps are just aggressive assholes. I'll be there in ten minutes, fifteen at the most. Text me where you decided to go, okay?" I asked.

She agreed, and we hung up. I stood there frozen for a second, and then grabbed the boys' hands, pulling them up.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked. He didn't even have a problem with driving me around for my family.

"Baltimore. My little sis' is in trouble," I said, already walking quickly to the library doors.

When we got to the car, I decided to sit in the front seat, between Dean and Sam. I nervously fidgeted with my phone as Dean cranked the engine.

"Your sister a hunter, too?" Dean questioned as he turned around to pull out.

I nodded. "Yeah, it runs in the family. Except my parents retired early." I said. Sam raised an eyebrow at me in surprise, and I knew it was because hunters usually don't live to see a retirement. "They died in a plane crash when I was 17 and Dani was 12," I explained. "But they probably would've been able to live a normal life, anyways," I added. "They didn't make much of name for themselves as hunters." _Unlike me,_ I thought bitterly.

The boys nodded at my explanation. "Dani and I split a couple years back. We both agreed it was best, although I was worried about leaving her alone. But she assured me she could take care of herself, and I didn't want to attract unwanted attention to her with my popularity," I said, babbling now in my nervousness. But the boys didn't seem to mind; they actually seemed to be interested. "Dani managed to juggle hunting, school, and a job. I was so proud of her," I said wistfully, secretly wishing I could've done all that. "But she quit college to take on hunting full-time, and she's been at it ever since."

"Does she call you often?" Dean asked, turning onto the highway. I checked my watch. It had already been five minutes.

"She calls me every month on an assigned day just to check in and update. Other than that, she calls me every once in awhile for help on a big case."

"So what's the story on this one?" Sam asked, leaning against his door, facing me.

"Apparently, now, she's pissed off a vamp maker by killing one of his babies." I shrugged.

"Push it," I told Dean, staring at the speedometer. He glanced at me, and I watched the needle edge up to 80. Dean weaved expertly in between the cars, receiving more than a few honks and middle fingers. I settled back in my seat, staring at my phone. It lit up with a text. I eagerly brought it closer. Two words. _City hall._

I glanced out the window and found we were entering the city district. "She's at the city hall," I told Dean, who made the appropriate turns. We finally made it to the building and haphazardly parked in front of it. I slid out after Sam and was off walking when Sam called out.

"Don't you want this?" he asked, smiling, shaking a small vial filled with a dark thick substance. He threw it to me.

"Thanks," I said and resumed walking to the center of the wide stairs that led up the big building. I slipped out my small silver knife and discreetly dribbled the Dead Man's blood on the blade, tilting it so it coated the entire surface.

I capped the vial and glanced around the bustling place. People were streaming all over, and I spotted Dean and Sam coming towards me, but no Dani. I searched more frantically, but still no sign of her. Sam and Dean reached me, and I grabbed Dean's arm in panic, whipping my head around.

"She's not here," I said, my eyes wide. I spotted a flash of auburn hair turn a corner, leading into deep shadows, and started jogging towards the edge of the building, dragging Dean along behind me. Sam was on my left, keeping up with his long stride. I palmed my knife and turned the corner into a dark alleyway. My grip tightened on Dean's arm before I let go and stepped forward.

"Dani?" I called out tentatively. Dean and Sam moved professionally behind me, scoping out the area.

A crash of metal and wood sounded father in. I glanced at the boys, who nodded. We started jogging lightly. Dean and Sam both had their guns out. We finally made it around a large dumpster, and I immediately spotted my sister's dark red hair. Problem was, she was against the wall with three bloodsuckers surrounding her. The one on the right had black hair, the middle blonde, and the last one brown. Oh, how nice, they were conveniently color-coded just for us.

"Party's here!" I said, before shouting, "Blonde!" Dean claimed the brown-haired one, and Sam the black-haired.

We moved forward in unison, a well-oiled machine. Pretty good for the first time fighting together.

By this time, the vamps had turned to look at us. The blonde one scoffed, and my eyes narrowed. Only I could do that, buddy.

I swiped him with knife, but he jumped back, my blade only grazing his cheek. Still, he howled in pain from the blood. While he was bent over, cradling his face, I kicked him square in the jaw. He flew backwards, landing on his back in a pile of trash. He snarled at me, fangs flashing, before jumping up at me. I prepared for it and positioned it correctly, so when he was about to attach himself to me, my knife tore through his heart instead. He fell back again, an expression of shock on his face. I lowered him to the ground with my knife, pulling it out. I stabbed it through his temple, scrambling his brains; just to be sure he wasn't coming back. Nasty business, this is.

After I was done with him, I glanced around. Sam was locked in combat with his vamp, but he seemed to have the upper hand, and besides, my sister was darting in and out, stabbing the vamp in the side with her knife.

I looked to my left and saw Dean being choked out by his vamp. The vamp had a hand locked around his throat, slowly sliding him up the wall. I jumped up and ran over. When I got closer, the vamp stuck out an arm and pushed me back. I landed on my butt, and rolled my eyes. Must my clothes always get ruined?

I stood back up, and dug around in my jacket. I walked more quietly up to the vamp. He was so focused on killing Dean he didn't notice me. When I got close enough, I shot my hand out and laced my fingers though his hair, jerking his head back.

"Here, have some blood," I said sweetly, pouring the whole vial of Dead Man's blood down his mouth. He choked and let go of Dean, trying to scramble away from me. Dean landed in a heap, gasping for breath. I got my knife again, and in a flash, it was against the vamp's throat, slicing through the meat with efficiency. I had to saw a bit at the bone, but eventually the whole head popped off, spattering my face with blood. I threw it to the ground casually. I helped Dean up.

"Are you okay?" I asked with concern, my hands fluttering over him as I checked for injuries. He smiled and set my hands at my sides.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he reassured me. "Nice work," he complimented, glancing at the two dead vamps.

"Thanks," I beamed. I glanced at Sam, who was wiping off his blade and chatting with Danielle. Speaking of which…

"Dani," I said excitedly, running towards her. I hugged her, kissing both of her cheeks. I looked her over, turning her left, right, backwards.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you? If they did—" she interrupted me by laughing.

"I'm fine, Han, really," she said. I nodded, more to reassure myself as I glanced at the boys, who were picking their way over.

"So what happened?" I asked Alyssa quizzically. "What went wrong—" I was interrupted when our party suddenly gained a fifth member.

"Is everyone all right?" a concerned voice asked. I could recognize that accent anywhere. I turned, a smile already spreading across my face.

"Crowley!"

"Crowley?"

**Ellooooooooooooooooo! Again. SOOOOO?! What the hell did you think? Tell me what your thoughts are on this chapter or I will hurt someone! You know I'll do it. JKJKJKJKJKJKJJKKJKJJKJK I'm not a crazy bitch, i know that. I'm still trying to figure out what kind of bitch I am. If you read my little chapter notes at the beginning you'll know what the hell I'm talking about, but I can't trust that all of you did, because I know that I myself sometimes think to myself "Screw this bitch and her little messages-get to the story already!" And then I skip the notes and start reading. So to those of you who skipped my chapter notes...fuck you. JKJKJKJK I AM SO JUST KIDDING! i love you all. And now you're probably thinking this bitch is totally a crazy bitch, but I assure you I am not. To prove so, i will leave you to do your reviewing. Good day, sir. Miss. Ma'am? Mr.? Thing? Shim? He/she? Creature? It? Alright, i'm done now, I promise. Creature from the Black Lagoon? OMFG I broke my promise! You can't trust me! I can't trust myself! And I now realize half of you have already pressed the next button and completely ignored this message and I am grateful for that, because you don't know how crazy I really am. Okay, NOW I'm leaving. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**


	7. Surprise, Surprise

**Okay, hi everyone! A fabulous person just reviewed so that is why I am updating! You can thank _"FearIsHowIFall"_ for that. I would've gotten around to it eventually, but, you know, I'm a lazy-butt, so... the reviewer inspired me! Okay, in this chapter you will see some surprising shit going down. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"Crowley!" I said affectionately, at the same time the boys exclaimed "Crowley?" in disbelief. I was a little bit surprised, too, but happy. I walked forward and briefly hugged him. Dani did the same.

"I came as soon as I heard those vampires were after you," he said, concern in his eyes. "Although, I see you can take care of yourself," he said, glancing around. His gaze landed on the boys and darkened.

"I also see you made some bad company," he said darkly.

"Musical jackpot," I said automatically at the same time Dean did. We glanced at each other and smiled. I glanced back to the others to find them slightly confused.

I waved a hand and shook my head. "Sorry, whenever I hear the term 'bad company', I immediately think of the song Bad Company, from the album Bad Company, by the band Bad Company. That's called a musical jackpot," I explained, slightly embarrassed.

They nodded and accepted this. "So what are you doing with the Winchesters?" Crowley asked, disdain in his voice.

I guess he had some sort of history with them. I shrugged. "I met 'em on a hunt. Why? Is there something-" I was interrupted when two more members joined us, suddenly appearing next to the boys. Two men. One was in a tan-ish trench coat; the other dressed in a black dress shirt with black pants.

"Welcome to the party," I said, scrutinizing them. The one in the coat ignored me and strode to Dean.

"What are you doing with them?" he asked lowly. I narrowed my eyes at him, and glanced at Crowley. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

I contemplated on what to do in this awkward situation, and finally decided on just introducing myself.

I walked forward until I was standing in between Dean and the stranger. "Hi," I said sweetly, sticking out my hand. "I'm Hannah Drake. You are?"

He stared at my hand for a moment, and then took it in his tentatively. Wow, his hand was warm! Once his hand touched mine, it was like a shock went through him. He stared at me harder, trying to see something, and my brows furrowed in confusion. I shook his hand firmly and waited for him to answer my question.

"Castiel. My name is Castiel," he said. Deep voice. His eyes were pretty, too. He was still staring at me.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. Cool name, by the way," I said, and stepped around him to the other guy who stood slightly behind Castiel with an amused expression. He seemed surprised when I came to stand in front of him.

"My name's Hannah, if you didn't hear," I said, holding out my hand once again. He took it without hesitation, shaking it with a good grip. Once again, the same thing happened as it had with his friend.

"Balthazar," he introduced himself.

I grinned at him. "Very cool name," I told him. He smiled and I stepped back to stand with Crowley and Danielle.

"This is Crowley, but I think you guys all know him, and this is my little sister, Danielle," I introduced. Silence answered me.

"Okay, now that we're all introduced, can I ask what the hell are you guys?" I asked brazenly, staring at the newcomers.

Balthazar laughed, but Castiel answered. "We are angels," he said. I thought he was joking, but he had a completely straight face. My laughter died in my throat and I straightened.

"Um, okay, angels. That's, um," I stuttered, clearing my throat. "Interesting," Balthazar laughed again, and I felt myself relax a tiny bit. "Well, my sister and I are hunters, if you're wondering. So now can I ask what got your panties in a twist?" I asked Castiel, remembering his agitation when he had first popped in. Crowley softly chuckled beside me.

"You are with a demon," he stated, glaring at Crowley. I tensed.

"And?" I asked defensively. That caused all the boys to look at me in surprise. I met their eyes without trouble. I had hung out with other hunters who didn't trust me because I was friends with Crowley, but, hey, to hell with them. See what I did there? No? Ok.

"You are working with him," Castiel accused, glaring at me now. I felt my eyes harden as I stared back.

"No," I said, somewhat annoyed. "We're just friends. We go way back. He actually helped us out when we were in trouble, in exchange for a favor," I told them.

"You sold your soul?" Dean asked incredulously, horror dawning across his face.

"God, no!" I exclaimed. "He just wanted us to hunt down some bad little demons,"

Dean visibly relaxed, as did Sam and the angels. "We were business associates for a while. His end of the deal was just to make sure his demons didn't get too out of line. And I hunted down the troublemakers," I shrugged. "So why are angels gracing our presence tonight?" I asked a little snottily.

"I am the guardian of the Winchester brothers," Castiel said stiffly, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

"And what about him?" I asked, jerking my head towards Balthazar.

Castiel waved a hand. "He's just a friend," he said dismissively. Behind his back, Balthazar held a hand to his chest in mock hurt. I smiled.

"Alright, well, if you don't mind, we kind of have a case—" I trailed away when I spotted something leaning against the wall of the alley. My eyes widened as I raced forward.

"My baby!" I gushed, pulling up my prized Ducati. I brushed her off and examined every inch of her, checking for scratches. I looked beside it and saw my helmet and jacket on the ground.

"Those assholes took my gear, too," I complained to Sam and Dean, picking up the apparel and brushing it off. I shrugged off my current jacket and tossed it to Danielle, slipping on my familiar leather one.

"What happened?" Crowley asked curiously.

I waved it off. "Apparently, these vamps were the ones who stole my bike this morning," I explained, still looking over said bike.

I straightened and looked at the angels. "As I was saying, the boys and I were kind of on a case, so we should get back to that, so…" I trailed off awkwardly.

"I don't trust you," Castiel said bluntly. "I'm staying with the boys."

My eyes narrowed. "Well, get in line. They're mine," I declared. It was Castiel's turn to narrow his eyes. I slowly brought two fingers up to my face and pointed them at my eyes, and then at him. The boys all chuckled.

I jumped on my bike. "Crowley, I'll see you later," I said, nodding at him. "Balthazar, it was nice to meet you. Castiel—we'll see," I said, cracking a smile. I turned to Sam and Dean. "Boys, I'll see you in the motel room," I motioned to Dani, ignoring a spluttering Crowley who was asking, "Motel room?" Danielle trotted over and straddled the bike behind me. I handed her the spare helmet. I flipped down my visor, and saluted the group, before kicking the bike into gear and roaring off.

**So how was that? Tell meh what you think in a review! What do you want to happen, what characters do you wanna see, blahblahblah, all that good stuff, kay? k.**

**P.S. It has come to my attention that before I had replaced Dani's name with Alyssa! Sorrrrryyyy! It was a mistake. I'm currently writing another story on another subject and the best friend's name is Alyssa and I find myself mixing up the two quite often. So sorry to anyone who was confused by that... I fixed it. ;)**


	8. Deal

So I said this last chapter, but some people might not have seen it. Some people might have noticed that I accidentally changed Danielle's name to Alyssa near the end of Chapter 7. I am so sorry, it was a mistake on my part, sorry if it confused you. It was a mix-up from another story I'm writing. So anyways, I fixed it, so here's Chapter 8! Enjoy! ;*

Chapter 8

"All right, we're right here." I told Danielle, turning the key Sam had given me into the room. The room was still the same mess it had been.

"I just noticed—what the hell are you wearing?" Dani asked, stepping inside and looking around gingerly. I glanced down at myself.

"Oh, I didn't have any clothes, so Dean gave me some of his," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Wait…did you SLEEP with him?" she asked wildly. My mouth dropped open.

"No, Dani! Really? Who do you think I am? I just met him!" I exclaimed, a little bit hurt she would think that.

She relaxed. "Oh," she said lamely. I rolled my eyes and scrounged around for some food. "So who are those guys? Really?"

I smirked at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked obnoxiously, bending down to peek in the fridge.

"Seriously, Han. Who are they?" she asked, plopping down in one of the chairs. I gave up on the hunt for food and leaned against the counter.

"Who, the boys?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I met them, what, yesterday? I was cleaning up on a case, and they were pretending to be FBI agents looking into missing persons," I told her. "I saw right through that, obviously. They took care of the body for me, so I decided to help them on their case. We were actually in the library researching when you called. About that. What happened—" Dani was saved when the two angels popped into the room.

"Hey, guys," I said casually. They nodded in greeting. "Do you want something to drink?" I offered. "I'm sure I could dig up something…" I trailed off, already searching through the cabinets.

"We need to talk," Castiel said in that deep voice of his, stepping forward.

"Ouch, Cas, never start a conversation off like that. Especially with a girl," I joked. At his blank look, I waved my hand in exasperation and returned to the hunt. "Well, hold on a minute, because I'm going to need a lot of alcohol in my system for this,"

I finally got to the Lazy Susan, and spotted something. "Ooh, la la," I said, holding up the bottle of whiskey victoriously. I examined it, determined it to actually be good, and got out a cup. I paused.

"You sure you don't want any?" I asked, turning to look at the angels.

"I'll take one," Balthazar said, pulling out a chair at the table. I nodded and looked and Castiel, who just shook his head. "Alyssa?"

"No, I'm fine," she said. I nodded and poured out three fingers for Balthazar and I. I brought them to the table, handed him his, and sat down. I motioned for Castiel to do the same. He did and there was moment of awkward silence. I took a sip of my whiskey, relishing the burn soaring down my throat.

"So," I started. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, turning to Castiel. He clasped his hands on the table and looked at me.

"You have to stay away from the boys," he said plainly, fixing me with his dark gaze. Now I took a long gulp, finishing my glass, and set it on the table with a clank.

I shook my head slowly, staring right back at him. "That's not gonna happen. Sorry," I said, not really sorry at all.

"Then I will have to kill you," he stated, leaning back. I laughed loudly, throwing back my head.

"Castiel, stop, you're making me blush," I coyly, but quickly turned serious. "Look, I know you're their guardian angel or whatever, but seriously, I'm no danger to them. Even if I was, I promise I won't try to hurt them. Scout's honor," I said, smiling again. Balthazar snorted into his glass, and Alyssa kicked me under the table. "Unless, of course, either one harms me or mine," I said quietly, my eyes hard as I stared at Castiel. All eyes were on him as he stared back, contemplating.

"Deal," he said finally. I leaned back in my chair, satisfied.

"Great," I said, smiling brightly. "Now would you like a drink? Last chance," I warned, getting up to refill my own. This time he nodded, running a hand through his hair. I took out another glass and filled it up three fingers, and filled mine up four.

I sat back down at the table, kicking my legs up. "So," I said casually. "Can angels even get drunk?" I asked curiously.

Balthazar chuckled. "It's a very, very, hard thing to do, but eventually, yes. Besides, I like the taste," he said, taking another sip of his glass. I nodded, lost in thought.

Suddenly, the door opened and in strode the boys. My first words to them were, "Did you get any food?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Hello to you, too. But, yeah, we got some pizza," he said, gesturing to Sam, who was holding two large boxes.

I was up in flash, at Sam's side. "Yum," I breathed as I took the boxes from him. I set them down on the table and opened the first one. I sighed contentedly and took a slice. I bit into it and closed my eyes in delight. I opened them to find everyone staring at me. I paused in mid-chew. "What?" I asked defensively and swallowed, self-consciously taking another bite.

"How can a girl that looks like you eat so much?" Dean asked in wonder, taking a slice for himself.

I relaxed and shrugged. "Kind of comes with the job," I said, taking my seat again.

"So I see everyone had gotten to know each other a little bit," Sam observed, leaning against the counter. I nodded.

"Yep. Me and Cas here struck a deal," I told them.

"Yeah? And what was it?" Dean asked in interest.

I smiled. "I get you weekdays and he gets you weekends," I said, shaking my head at my own lame joke. "No, but seriously, Castiel thought I was a danger to you guys, so I told him I wouldn't be unless you guys hurt someone I care about," I said casually.

"But what about Crowley? We're kind of enemies with him," Sam asked.

I waved his concern off. "I'll deal with Crowley later,"

"Or now," said a new voice. I turned to see Crowley had just popped in from out of nowhere. I didn't bothering offering him any of our whiskey, because I knew he only drank one kind.

"Oh, yay, another family reunion," I smiled, leaning back into my chair. "Oh, boys, I didn't formally introduce you to my baby sis'. So…this is my little sister Danielle," I said, gesturing to her.

"Hi," she said meekly, shyly waving to the boys. They smiled and greeted her back.

"Alright, so what do you guys want to do?" I asked, looking around the room. Silence.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well, we're not just going to stay in this room all night, are we?" I asked incredulously. More silence.

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself.

"Well, I actually wanted to do more research on that creature. I suggest you do the same," Sam said, getting up and walking to the couch, grabbing his laptop on the way.

"Ugh, lame," I grumbled, but got up anyways and made my way to the bed. "Did you bring any of the books home then?" I asked Sam. He nodded and threw a particularly thick title. I looked at it in disgust before cracking open the damn thing.

"What is this? Hannah Drake actually doing something to contribute?" Danielle asked teasingly.

I glared at her. "Shut it, missy. Why don't you help Sam or something, instead of sitting there and being annoying?" I snarked, turning back to the book. She just laughed and picked her way over to Sam, who scooted over to make room on the couch. Pretty soon, they were both concentrating on the screen and speaking in hushed tones.

I smiled faintly at them. Compared to Sam, Danielle looked like an elf. She was even tinier than me, and I'm only 5' 3". It just made me feel even more protective of her. The only good thing that came out of being small was that people underestimated me, and that was a big no-no. I killed their asses before they even realized the little lady had pulled out a knife. So that was a plus. That and being able to hide really well. God knows I needed that skill with my lifestyle. I felt a weight drop down next to me on the bed and looked up to see Dean.

"They get along well, don't they?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of Sam and Danielle.

I nodded in agreement. "They probably connect over being the younger siblings and having annoying older ones," I suggested and smiled.

Dean smiled, too, but his look grew serious. "So what's up with you guys and Crowley?" he questioned.

I sighed and leaned back against the pillows, figuring I'd get the whole story out now rather than later. "After my parents died, I was sort of out of it," I started slowly, memories flooding back. "I got into trouble, lots of it. I still went to school, for Dani, but I didn't really care about it that much. Didn't care much for anything, really, except for Dani," I said. "I kind of threw myself into hunting. I was ruthless, vicious. One day, a demon got to Dani. Hurt her bad. Real bad. She was in the hospital, in a coma. Then, Crowley appeared. He offered to help her, for a price. I told him I wasn't going to sell my damn soul, and he just laughed. He told me all he wanted was for me to hunt down the little shit that did it to her. Apparently, it had been causing trouble for a long time. I agreed, only because there was nothing else I could do for Dani, and I wanted to kill the bastard anyways," I said quietly, remembering that day all too clearly.

"After that, we made the deal where he would keep his demons in line, and I would kill the competition. Now, he's sort of like family to us," At Dean's dubious expression, I hurried to say, "I know, I know, King of Hell and all, but really, he's a big ole' softie at heart," I said fondly.

"So what's up with you and the angels, huh?" I asked, subtly changing the subject off of me.

Dean smiled and glanced affectionately at Castiel's back in the kitchen. "Well, first off, Cas pulled me out of Hell," he said casually. I gaped at him, completely and totally shocked.

"You were in Hell?" I managed to splutter out. "W-what…why?"

He glanced at me, somewhat amused, but mostly just sad. "I sold my soul. To bring Sammy back," he said, examining his hands. My heart melted just a bit. I slowly sat up, and leaned against him, trying to convey my sympathy and comfort. Dean leaned back into me, relaxing.

"I would've done the exact same thing. If that was Dani…" I trailed, shuddering at the possibility. "How did Sam die?"

"He was murdered," Dean laughed humorlessly. "By another human. At least, somewhat human. He died in my arms," he said softly. My arm automatically rose to wrap around his shoulders.

"Did you kill the little motherfucker?" I asked, my voice hard. Dean chuckled. "Sam did, actually," he said, glancing at his brother. Then he looked at me, those green eyes inches from mine. "I don't even know why I'm telling you all this," he said, smiling weakly. I smiled back.

"Older sibling complex," I said simply. He laughed and went on.

"Anyways, Cas pulled me from Hell, because he needed me for the Apocalypse," I interrupted him here. Again.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said holding out a hand. "You and Sam are the two brothers who stopped the end of the world?" I asked incredulously, glancing back and forth between the two. He nodded, searching my face. "Wow," I breathed. "That's…um...very nice of you to do," I offered, getting a laugh out of Dean. "Sorry, I'm freaking out a bit here, but its just…your story will be told for generations to come," I said, admiration clear in my voice. "Sometimes I wish that was the same for me. I just wish that some people would recognize how many hardships we go through to save their stupid asses," I said, blushing.

Dean nodded. "I know what you mean," he told me. "Most people think we're just crazy, even if we just saved them,"

I smiled. "I'm crazy anyways," I said, earning another smile. Our eyes were still inches apart. I felt myself getting lost in his. His smile faded to a more serious expression. His eyes darkened and I licked my lips unconsciously.

"Alright, break it up," Crowley barked, pushing us apart from where he just popped in. I glared at him and Cas, and even Balthazar who was laughing silently in the background.

"We're watching you two," Castiel informed us.

"Yeah, so behave," Crowley warned. I threw myself back on my pillows.

"Yes, Mom," I complained. Dean laughed, while Crowley and Cas silently retreated back into the kitchen, shooting us warning looks. I stuck my tongue out at them, and got up off the bed.

"You want some whiskey?" I asked Dean.

"Yes, please," he said, lying down, crossing his arms behind his head. I nodded and refilled my glass and got him some. I returned and handed him his glass. He thanked me and I lay down next to him, sighing contentedly.

"The 'rentals keep looking at us," Dean whispered, referring to Crowley and Cas.

"I'm well aware of that," I whispered back, flicking on the radio next to the bed, turning channels until I got to one I liked. "No One Like You" was on by Scorpion. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Dean shifted next to me.

"So let me get this straight," he said.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, not opening my eyes. I sunk lower into the pillows.

"You like food. You like drink. You like classic rock. You like cars. You drive an awesome bike. You like swearing. You're a hunter. Am I missing anything?" he asked.

I searched my mind for anything that might be of interest. "I have a 1970 Plymouth Roadrunner in a garage somewhere around here," I told him, mumbling slightly.

"What!" he exclaimed. "But there's only three of those out there!"

I just nodded. There was a moment of silence. "You're kind of perfect, you know that?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I know that," I mumbled, right before falling asleep. In Dean's bed. Again.

**Okay, so tell me what you thought of THAT! Are you liking where I'm going with this? Who do you want introduced to the story? Blahblahblah review with answers to those questions and other shit. K.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up naturally, relishing the feel of the sunshine on my face. Ah, I love cliché mornings. I was moving to get up, when the arm on my waist tightened and noises of protest sounded behind me. I froze. Arm? On my waist? Noises? Behind me? I slowly looked down, almost fearfully, half-afraid of what I would find. Did I pick up some guy at the bar last night or something? Wait, I didn't go to the bar last night.

I followed the long and lean arm up to its owner's face. Dean's face. Last night's memories came rushing back. Oh, that's right, I had a lot of whiskey last night. Well, that accounts for the memory loss. It always did that to me for some reason. And I also fell asleep on the bed next to Dean. He must've tucked me in. I tried moving again, but Dean's arm was locked around me in a vice. I couldn't move.

I sat there, not quite knowing what to do. Finally, I slowly slid back down into Dean's warm embrace. I stayed tense, my eyes wide open. Dean arm tightened once again and relaxed. He nuzzled his face into my back. Okay, so he was still asleep. I didn't really want to be the one to wake him up, because I knew I hated it when people woke me up. I glanced to the other bed to see Dani tucked into Sam's bed. Huh. I looked around some more and finally spotted Sam sleeping on the couch, his long legs hanging off the end.

I looked at the nightstand and slowly opened it's drawer quietly with one arm. I rummaged around in it until I could grasp something of reasonable size. I lifted it out and it was a notepad. I aimed and threw it at Sam's sleeping form. Of course, it fell short about five feet and landed harmlessly on the carpet. I held in my groan. I rummaged around some more, but there were only pencils and pens. I threw some at Sam, but their lightweight did nothing. I finally took a permanent marker and was careful taking aim. I threw it and it hit him right in the head. He jerked awake, sitting up and blinking.

I waved my arm frantically and he focused on me blearily. I mouthed 'Help me!' to him and gestured to Dean. He smiled and slowly got up. He went over to his bag and dug around in it before taking out a standard revolver. I looked at him, mystified. What was he going to do, shoot him?

As I watched, Sam ambled over and stood next to the bed. He grinned down at me and cocked the gun. Dean immediately sat straight up, his arm falling from around my waist. I laughed at the expression on his face and took my time stretching in the bed. When I was done, I plopped my head on the pillow again, kind of not wanting to get up now that I wasn't in an awkward position. Sam just laughed and ducked into the bathroom. After a few minutes I heard the shower running.

After looking around in confusion, Dean fell back, too. I turned to face him.

"What was up with the whole Sam waking me up with a gun thing?" Dean whispered, so as not to wake Danielle.

"You trapped me with your arm," I whispered back, smiling.

He grinned. "Oh, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. I just rolled my eyes.

"So what are we going to do today?" I whispered.

Dean shrugged. "Probably have a look at the sewers, see what's down there," he said.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Oh, ew, do we have to?" I asked.

Dean grinned again. "Why, you don't like dirty things?" he asked, poking me in the side.

I laughed and pushed his hands away. "No, I like _some_ dirty things. Like talk," I told him. He immediately stilled and stared at me with rapidly darkening eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked huskily.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Yeah," I said softly.

We were interrupted when Sam stepped out from the bathroom and called out, "Shower's free!"

I jumped up from the bed, while Dean muttered, "Every damn time," I stretched again, cracking my back. I strode to the bathroom, winking at Dean before closing the door.

I stepped out of my clothes. I needed to break this habit of sleeping in my day clothes. I piled my clothes on the sink, or now that I thought about it, Dean's clothes. I turned on the faucet and tested the water. Good enough. I stepped in, closing my eyes as the water ran down my frame.

I hadn't been in there for five minutes when someone knocked on the door,

"Someone's in here!" I called out, washing the shampoo from my hair.

"I know," a voice I recognized as Dean's called back. "Can I come in?"

Why the hell does he want to come in? "Um, sure," I said hesitantly. I heard the door open, and I peeked around the edge of the curtain, wrapping it around the rest of my body.

"Yeah?" I asked Dean. He didn't answer, but was just staring at the curtain. I looked down to see it had molded to my body. I rolled my eyes and made it billow loosely, so it wasn't outlining my figure. Dean snapped out of it.

"Um, yeah, Danielle wants to know where you put the room keys," he told me.

"Dani's awake?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, um, they should be in my pile of clothes from two nights ago, the bait outfit," I said. He nodded, leaned out of the bathroom, and relayed the message. I waited to see if she found them. He brought his body back in the bathroom with a grin on his face.

"She found them, but she wants me to ask you, 'Really, Han, a thong? Really?'" he laughed.

I blushed, and flipped him off. "The skirt was short," I tried to explain, but his laughter cut me off. I just rolled my eyes and ducked back in the shower. I waited to hear the door close, but I didn't. Instead, I saw Dean's head poke in the shower from the opposite end of the shower.

I screamed and flailed about, accidentally hitting in the face with the back of my hand. He jerked back, holding a hand to his face, saying, "Ouch,"

"Get out!" I screeched.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving," he said. I heard his footsteps leaving.

"What happened to your face?" I heard Sam ask him.

"She friggin' punched me in the face," he grumbled.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be such a perv!" I yelled, getting Sam's laugh in response.

I finished my shower, and once again, stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel.

"Okay, I'm gonna go run over to my place for some clothes," I told Sam and Dean, who were lounging on the couch.

"I'll go with," Dean said, jumping up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I can handle it," I said.

"Yeah, but you're just wearing a towel and this isn't the best neighborhood," he pointed out. I contemplated.

"Fine," I relented. "Let's just go," I grabbed my old clothes and my shoes and headed out, Dean behind me. I looked at him. He still had a red mark on his cheek where I had hit him.

"Sorry about hitting you," I said. "Even though you deserved it,"

He grinned. "I know. It was worth it, though,"

I slapped him on the arm but he just laughed. We walked on, finally coming to my door. I got some strange looks thrown my way because of my outfit, and more than a few leers.

I stopped at my door. "Well, this is my stop," I said, turning to Dean. I fumbled for my key.

"What, no goodnight kiss?" he asked, stepping in front of the door and me.

I put my hands on my hips. "It's not night, and I'm seeing you later,"

"Still," he insisted, smiling.

"Fine, do you want one?" I asked slyly. His eyes darkened, the shade turning to that of a deeper color I now recognized. He grabbed my arms and spun us around so my back was against the wall. He put his hands on the wall on each side of my head, effectively trapping me. His eyes dilated as he stared at me. He leaned closer, his scent washing over me. His mouth brushed my ear, making me shiver.

"Well, I was never one to pass up a good thing," he whispered. He moved that tiny step closer, pressing his body to mine. An old lady walked by with her cane, shooting us both a dirty look. I flipped her off. She gaped at me and hurried past, muttering to herself about the loss of 'common courtesy and respectful youth'. Meh.

I focused back on Dean. His lips were turned up in a smile. "Did you just flip off a grandma?" he asked lowly, amusement coloring his voice.

I bit my lip and smiled, nodding. "I don't want any more distractions," I whispered. And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck, only our closeness holding up my towel. I stood on my tiptoes and slowly met his lips with mine. He made a noise of encouragement and slid his hand down to rest on my waist, jerking me forward so I was even closer. I moaned and tangled my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck, pressing him tightly against me. His tongue flicked out, grazing my bottom lip. I gave it right back, fighting for dominance. He groaned and suddenly lifted me up by my ass. I wrapped my legs around his waist automatically, forgetting that all I had on was a towel. I traced my hands over his shoulders, feeling the muscles bunched there. We broke apart, breathing heavily, and staring at each other. I was still wrapped around him and I was about to disentangle myself when I heard the door next to us open.

"Oh!" I heard Dani exclaim in surprise. I looked to her, back at Dean, then at her again.

I cleared my throat, my arms still around Dean's neck. "Well, this is awkward."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I slowly climbed off Dean, and cleared my throat again. I straightened and smoothed down my towel.

"So…"I said. "Where were you heading?" I asked Dani. She still seemed to be in shock, glancing between Dean and me.

"Um, I heading over to show S-Sam something," she stuttered, focusing on me momentarily.

"Okay, well, you do that," I said, nodding. She looked blank for a moment and then started to back up, heading towards the boys' room. She finally turned around and nearly ran there, glancing back at us every so often. She is so naïve.

Once she disappeared, I turned back to Dean. I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face. Dean smiled back and we both laughed at the same time.

"She handled that pretty well, don't you think?" he asked once we had quieted down.

I shrugged and glanced in the direction she had disappeared to fondly. "She knows what her big sister's like," I told him.

"And what is she like?" he asked, leaning in slightly. I smiled up at him.

"Well, driving cross-country can get lonely," I said mysteriously, smirking. Dean's eyes widened a little bit. I finally got my key in the door and opened it, stepping in.

I turned back to face Dean, who was still standing in my doorway. "So," I stated, smiling.

"So," he said back. He made a move as if to come in, but I blocked him, pushing him back into the hallway. He looked at me in surprise.

I shook my head at him, grinning. "Oh, no you don't. I know what you're trying to come in here for. I'm not that easy," I told him.

"But your sister just left! It's a perfect time!" he said. I smirked.

"Nope," I told him, popping the 'p'.

"But, but, you can't just leave me hanging like this!" he exclaimed in disbelief, gesturing at himself. I followed the motion and noticed that the front of his pants were indeed a little more defined than they should be. I think I looked a little too long because when I managed to drag my eyes up he was smirking victoriously, as if he had won.

"Sorry, mister. Not gonna happen," I said, enjoying that smug smirk being wiped right off his handsome face.

He groaned and stalked down the hall. I grinned and leaned out into the hallway. "Take a cold shower! Trust me, it'll help!" I yelled after him, unable to hold in my laugh anymore. He just waved me off and ducked into his room.

I was still chuckling as I closed the door behind me. I picked my way through all the junk on the floor to my bag that held my clothes. I decided to wear more black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt. Hey, if we were gonna be swimming in sewers today, I'm not dressing up. I also decided I was hungry and stumbled over to the kitchen. I made myself a sandwich and I thought I'd be nice today and made three more. I piled them on a plate, and managed to juggle four beers on my other arm. I'm magical like that.

I managed to fumble the door enough so it opened, and I slipped out into the hallway. I hooked my foot around the door, and it somehow closed. I started to walk towards the boys' room, keeping my chin on the wobbling beers.

I got to the door and kicked it with my foot, trying to somewhat knock. There was no answer.

I kicked again, probably looking like an insane person. "Guys?" I called out.

"You don't get to come in here!" I heard Dean call back, a smile in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Please?"

"No," he said while laughing.

I sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess I'll just have to eat these sandwiches by myself," I said mock sadly. Immediately the door opened and Dean tugged me in by my arm. I laughed while trying to hold on to everything.

Dean took a sandwich and bit into it. "This is pretty good," he said with a full mouth.

"I know," I said smugly. "And you're welcome,"

"Thanks," he added sheepishly. I just handed him his beer and went into the sitting area where Sam and Dani were.

"Room service!" I sang as I lowered the plate so they could take their sandwiches. They thanked me and I flopped down in a chair, cracking open my beer.

I tong a long swig and noticed Sam kept glancing between me and Dean, looking as if he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Something wrong, Sammy?" I asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

He grinned and shook his head, clearing his throat. "So did anything eventful happen on the way to your room?" he asked, a wicked glint in his eyes.

I smirked. "Nope. Why do you ask?" I replied.

He looked back to his computer nonchalantly, still grinning. "Well your sister here told me she had a run-in with you and Dean," he said.

"Yeah, she ran into us when we were on our way. Is that important somehow?" I asked innocently, still smirking. I noticed Dean was just leaning against the doorframe, observing our conversation with amusement.

"She also said you were doing a little more than just walking," he said, barely holding back his snicker.

"Is that so?" I glanced at Alyssa, who was grinning at me evilly. That bitch. When Sammy nodded, I asked him, "And what were we doing?" Damn right I was going to make him say it.

He grinned and jumped up, pointing at me. "You were making out with my brother!" he said gleefully, acting as if he exposed some long-hidden secret.

I stayed calm, and took another sip of my beer, still smiling. "That I was, Sam, that I was." I got up stretched, my beer in one hand and my empty plate in the other. "So if you'll let me get back to that, that'd be great," I told them both. I spun on my heel as their jaws dropped. I walked into the kitchen, winking at Dean as I passed.

I tossed my paper plate in the trash as I passed, setting my beer bottle on the sink. I turned around to see Dean smiling behind me, coming very close. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He dipped down for a kiss, and I gave it. For a few minutes. Until two someones cleared their throats obnoxiously.

I lazily glanced in the direction of the noise, and immediately jumped away from Dean, hitting the back of my head on the cabinet behind me.

"Ow, fuck," I muttered, rubbing the sore spot while glaring at Castiel and Crowley, who were glaring back, and at Balthazar who was bent over in silent laughter. "What the fuck, guys? You made me hit my head," I grumbled, walking to the fridge. I definitely needed another beer.

"What were you doing?" Castiel demanded. I glanced at him.

"What the hell did it look like I was doing?" I asked him, twisting off the cap of my beer.

"Breaking our deal!" he exclaimed. I stared at him.

"Um, no? I wasn't harming him. In fact, I'm pretty sure he enjoyed what I was doing. Isn't that right?" I asked Dean, grinning wickedly.

He nodded and grinned back. "That is right. Come on, Cas, chill out,"

Cas glared at him but didn't argue. Crowley spoke up. "Hey, I still have an objection to this! I don't want you doing _whatever_ with a _Winchester_!" he said, glancing at Dean in disgust. Dean just winked at him.

"Please," I scoffed. "You know how I am, Crowley." I turned to Castiel. "And you know how Dean is. It's natural," I explained easily, spreading my arms out. Balthazar was just shaking his head and smiling in the background. The other angel and demon still looked unconvinced and suspicious, but I just shrugged and took another sip of my beer.

"Anyways," I said, smiling. "We're going to do a little bit of investigating today, so beat it,"

"I'm coming with you," Crowley said immediately. I shook my head.

"No, you aren't. You have work to do, I know you do. So go," I said, making shooing motions with my hands.

"But what about him?" he asked, glaring at Dean.

I chuckled. "He has his angels," I said simply.

"Actually, I have to leave. I also have work," Balthazar spoke up.

"Okay, well we still have Castiel to restrain me from using my feminine wiles on Dean," I said.

Crowley still looked unconvinced, but relented. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm checking in later."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Of course you will," I said. With that, he disappeared.

I turned to Balthazar. "Okay, Balfy, see you later," I smirked. He glared at me for his new nickname but smiled faintly. "Hey, pop in for a drink later, yeah? I'll save a glass for you," I offered.

His smile grew wider. "I'll take you up on that," he said, and disappeared as well. I glanced at my watch and set my beer down. I glanced up at the boys. "We better head out. I don't want it to get too hot, because Lord knows what that will make the sewers smell like," I wrinkled my nose just thinking about it and walked back into the sitting area. Sam and Danielle smirked at me, but were surprised when Castiel walked in behind Dean and I.

"Let's hit the road!" I called out, scooping up my jacket and stepping through the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I sat in the backseat of the Impala, Castiel on my left and Dani on my right. I leaned over. "How much longer?" I whined.

Sam smirked. "About an hour."

I sat back, sighing. "Jeez, you'd think we could just hop in any old sewer drain and be done with it," I griped.

Sam shook his head, still smiling. "Nope. All of the people disappeared from this particular area."

"Then why the hell were you guys in the inner-city area?" I asked.

"Well, we just came from a job and decided to sleep there for the night," Dean said.

"Ugh, I'm bored. This is taking forever," I groaned. You can see I have a deep well of patience. I sat up straight. "Wait, I know what we can do to pass the time. Me and Dani used to do this," I said, glancing at Dani, who caught on. "We can say what the worst pick-up lines used on us were!"

Dean and Sam laughed and Cas just looked confused.

"Alright, I'll start," I said, thinking of the best, or in this case, worst, one ever used on me. There were a lot to choose from. "Okay, I remember this one guy came up to me at the bar I was staking out, and told me 'That shirt is very becoming on you. Of course, if I were on you, I'd be coming, too.'"

Dean and Sam cracked up, and I just shook my head, remembering the incident. I looked to Dani who was just staring at me in horror and sympathy. I laughed. I turned to Castiel, who looked even more confused.

"I don't get it. What does that mean?" he asked the car. Everyone fell silent, except for Dani who was now bursting out with laughter.

I patted Castiel on the shoulder and linked my arm through his. "When you're older, Cas, when you're older."

"Okay, my turn," Dani said, getting a hold of herself and straightening. She thought for a moment. "I remember this guy said to me, 'If I were a squirrel, and you were a squirrel, would you let me bust a nut in your hole?'" she said, shaking her head. The boys once again laughed loudly, while I sat there, frowning.

"Is he still alive?" I inquired casually. Dani saw the expression on my face and laughed.

"Don't worry, Han, I got rid of him," she reassured me and winked.

"Well, that was a rude thing for him to say to you, Danielle. I hope you gave him what he deserves," Castiel said firmly, leaning around me to see Dani.

Her face softened and she smiled at him. "Thanks, Cas, I did," she told him. I gaped between the two of them. What the fudge was going on?

"Ahem," I said awkwardly, leaning forward and flailing my arms about, effectively breaking their eye contact. Dani leaned back, blushing, and Castiel had a small smile on his face, but looked more confused than usual. I looked at Dean in the rearview mirror, raising an eyebrow, and he just grinned back.

"Okay," I dragged out, breaking the silence. I motioned to the boys. "One of you guys' turn,"

Sam spoke up first. "One girl asked me if I slept on my stomach, and I was like 'Erm, no,' and she said 'Can I?'" He chuckled, along with the rest with us. "Yeah, I tried to avoid her the rest of the night."

"What about you?" I asked, turning to Dean. He thought for a moment. "She said, 'Let's bypass all the bullshit and just get naked,'" he said, grinning. I laughed.

"I won't even bother asking you, Castiel. I'm pretty sure you don't even know what the hell we're talking about," I said, smiling. Castiel just shrugged, agreeing.

"Okay, well, I was sitting at a bar, and this guy came up to me and said, 'I bet no one's picked you up like this before,' and then slaps a condom on the table!" I said, making the boys roar with laughter.

Dani went next. "Well, you ever heard someone tell you that they want to 'put their thingy in your thingy'?" she asked us, causing another round of laughter. It went like that for a while, until we sort of ran out of pick-up lines to share. We still had half an hour left, too.

I turned to my right. "Hey, Dani, you mind switching spots with me? I kind of want some fresh air," I said, motioning to the window. Secretly, I just wanted to see what she would do sitting next to Cas.

"Sure," she said a little too eagerly, already unbuckling her seatbelt. I awkwardly slid over under her as she tried to stumble over me. We finally made it into the correct seats and buckled in again. She glanced up at Cas and smiled, who smiled faintly back. I noticed there wasn't much space between them and their legs kept brushing each other's. Well, I guess Cas had a better handle on humanity than I thought.

I caught Dean's eye in the mirror and winked, jerking my head in their direction and doing a thumbs up. He grinned, examining the two in the mirror. I was just enjoying the music playing when I glanced to my left to find Dani had fallen asleep. On Cas' shoulder. Snuggling into his side. As I watched, Castiel examined her for a moment and then tentatively settled his hand around her small frame. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Cas looked up and saw me, and I saw the faintest glimmer of panic in his eyes, and something else. Surprise, maybe? At himself, for showing human emotion, when he was, obviously, an angel? Possibly. Or was it because this mere human was showing him emotion? Something to consider.

I just smiled and shook my head at the two of them and turned back to the window, leaning my head on my hand. I closed my eyes, letting the music wash over me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I jerked awake to the sound of the horn blaring. I gave a little shout and sat up straight, reaching for my knife while blinking sleep out of my eyes. I realized Dean and Sam were laughing at me and Dani, who had reacted in a similar way. I slapped Dean upside the head as I slid out of the car. I stretched, yawning, and looked around. We were in a sort of deserted junkyard, with old machinery all around and chain-link fences surrounding the lot.

I walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk as Dean got out of the car laughing and rubbing his head. I got my bag out of the trunk and tied my boots on, the laces going up to mid-calf.

"Those are some big boots you got there," Sam smirked as he came around the side.

I straightened. "Hey, I take this shit seriously. I don't feel like getting sewage on my new shoes."

Cas and Dani were leaning against the car, talking quietly. I took my Sig Sauer out of my bag and put it in the back of my waistband, pulling out my shirt so it wouldn't be noticeable if anyone happened to walk by. Then I took my big-ass motherfucker knife out and slid it into my spine sheath, which I already had on under my shirt.

Dean widened his eyes at the knife and I just smirked. Sam and Dean got their guns.

"Okay, everybody got their guns and shit?" I called out. "Dani?" She nodded and showed me her arrangement of knives. "Cas? You got your angel powers and stuff?" I asked uncertainly. How would I know what the hell angels do to fight? Castiel's brow furrowed but he nodded.

"Okay," I nodded to myself. "Lead the way," I motioned to Dean. He turned around and started walking. Sam and I followed, and Dani and Cas got up off the car and walked behind us. It was a short walk; five minutes, until we got to large drain with an iron cover on it. Dean and Sam knelt down and lifted it on the count of three, straining with the effort. They dropped it to the side with a clank. Dean took out a gun and a flashlight and hopped down into the well of darkness.

Sam motioned for me to go next. I peered into the drain dubiously. "I have to jump?" I asked.

"Don't worry; I'll catch you," Dean called up from the darkness. I blew out a sigh, straightened my shoulders, and then knelt down next to the hole. I swung my legs over the side, and turned around awkwardly, so my torso was on the ground and my legs were hanging down into the drain. I took another deep breath and carefully lowered myself so I hanging just by my fingertips on the edge of the drain. I hung there for a moment, trying to calm myself.

"Come on, Han, don't be a wimp," Dani said, smirking. I glared at her. I closed my eyes, took a steadying breath, and let go.

I was free falling for a moment, the air rushing past me. And then, I stopped, caught, the air knocked out of me. I drew in a gasping breath, my eyes still squeezed shut. I heard laughter and then, "It's okay, I got you,"

I opened my eyes to slit to see Dean leaning over me. I was in his arms, pressed tight to his body, and he smiling. I smiled back. "Thanks," I breathed, sighing in relief.

He gently set me on my feet. "Anytime," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes and got out my gun as Sam hopped down. I turned around to see what was around us and was surprised to see Cas and Dani there. Dani was clutching Cas for all she was worth, her eyes shut tightly. Cas had his arm around her, his coat flapping gently in the nonexistent breeze.

"She didn't want to jump," he explained, his cheeks just a tiny shade of pink. What? WHAT? Was an angel embarrassed?

"Who's the wimp now?" I crowed, patting Dani's back as I passed. I let Sam and Dean lead, since they had the flashlights. We decided to go left. We stayed on the side, avoiding the thin trickle of water running down the middle of the tunnel. I stepped on something squishy underfoot, and groaned in disgust, shaking off my foot as I walked. Dani snickered behind me, so I flipped up my middle finger in response.

We walked for a good fifteen minutes, not finding much of anything. I shrieked when a damn rat ran over my foot, causing the boys to panic, but that was about all the excitement we got.

We were still walking, and I decided to break the silence. "So, we're not really finding anything, and I'm kind of hungry, so maybe we should—" I was rudely interrupted when something tackled me, sending me flying onto my back in the dirty water.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted, scrabbling underneath the weight on top of me. Snarling answered me. "Vampires!" I called out, warning the others. It seemed like they didn't need my warning, since I could already heard gunshots and sounds of fighting.

The one on top of me leaned down, his hot breath blowing into my face. I wrinkled my nose and turned my face away in disgust. I realized my head was lying directly in the stream, the water swirling around my blonde hair, sending the long strands downstream. Oh God, could my day get any worse? Oh, wait, the answer was…yes. Abso-fucking-lutely yes. My gun had skidded away from me when the vamp tackled me. My big ass motherfucking useless knife was pressed along my back, the weight of the fanger on top of me making me unable to get to it.

"I think I'm going to have fun with you first, bitch," he snarled, leaning over and sniffing along my neck.

"You wish you could get a piece of this ass," I replied, trying to hold my breath. He drew back and flashed his ugly-as-fuck fangs at me. He reared back, preparing to strike. I looked around' all the others were locked in combat. I glanced back to the vamp on top of me.

He moved fast, his head snapping down, but somehow my arm got there first, my hand flat against his forehead, keeping him back. His jaws snapped, my wrist just out of reach of his teeth. His neck strained, forcing his head further. My arm was slowly bending, giving from the weight put against it. The vamp's head came ever closer, and he smiled nastily.

I tried pushing harder with my hand, with minimal results. He was still looming over me. I felt my arm getting even more tired from all the strain. God dammit. Was I going to make it through this? Great, I was fucking doubting myself. No, I was going to beat this fucking vampire, because that's what I do, and I'm fucking awesome at it. A new wave of determination washed over and my eyes hardened.

I wiggled my other arm free and set it on the vamp's wiry chest, pushing with that as well. The vamp arched his back in response, but still was coming closer to my face. This wasn't going to work.

Finally, I just decided to give anything my best shot. I let out I pushed his face backwards with all my strength, channeling all of my energy into my right hand, trying to force the damn vamp back, just an inch. Instead, a white light appeared under my palm, pulsing around my hand, illuminating the vampire's shocked face and a small area around us. My hand grew warmer and warmer until it almost burned.

The vampire flew backwards, crashing into the wall with a pained yelp. He slumped to the ground, unconscious, or, dare I say it, dead? I lay there in the dirty water, breathing heavily, trembling. I was immensely tired, for whatever reason. I finally sat up, but even that took a lot of effort.

I stumbled up, leaning against the wall for support, panting. I looked around at the others, who were staring at me, four dead vamps lying around here and there. They were just as shocked as I was. Dani had her hand covering her mouth. Sam and Dean had their mouths hanging open slightly. Even Castiel looked extremely surprised.

I leaned there against the wall, looking at all of them, still having trouble breathing normally. "Well," I said, slumping and slowly sliding down the wall. "That was weird."

Then I blacked out.


End file.
